Dr. Diminutive
Dr. Diminutive is one of the supporting antagonists in the famed Disney Channel series, "Phineas and Ferb". He is an evil scientist and a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., founded by Heinz Doofenshmirtz. This mad scientist has lost all hair except around the temples and wears glasses. He is named for his short stature, and due to that, makes him the shortest member in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. He is also the nemesis of O.W.C.A. Agent Newton the Gnu. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, who is known for voicing Perry the Platypus, the hero of the series. Role He was first seen in "Nerdy Dancin'" at the press meeting for the formal introduction of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., where he pointed out to Dr. Doofenshmirtz that there was no press. He was defeated when Doofenshmirtz's nemesis Perry caused some debris to fall on him, the same thing would happen to Doofenshmirtz and the other scientists. Dr. Diminutive was later seen in "Bullseye!" as he was disqualified from the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N Pageant of Evil because of his height, implying that "I don't have a Napoleon complex, Napoleon had a me complex!" He appears in the episode "Agent Doof", where he has taken his nemesis, Agent Newton the Gnu, hostage after the latter's identity was accidentally exposed in the blogging internet by Doofenshmirtz, though Perry manages to foil this. Diminutive appears again in "Norm Unleashed", where he is seen taken to trial for supposedly messing with the airwaves. However, it turns out that he stole one of Doofenshmirtz's -inators that caused it to happen, resulting both Doofenshmirtz and Diminutive to spend the rest of the day in jail. He appears again in "Road to Danville", where he is seen attending the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Summer Stock Festival Play, and when Doofenshmirtz arrives to give in his opening line "Pizza Delivery" after storming into the stage with the help from Perry, Diminutive is seen applauding for Doofenshmirtz's performance along with the other evil scientists and audience members. Diminutive later appears in the special "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer", where he is seen attending the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. First Annual Disservice Awards, until the members found out that they're sharing the same ballroom with the O.W.C.A. agents, resulting a nasty streetfight between the two. Diminitive later appears when the villains meet up in a drafty warehouse, where Doofenshmirtz explains that he has successfully moved the Earth away from the Sun with his latest -inator. Doofenshmirtz even presented out the blueprints of the -inator to prove that he was the one who created it, which impressed Diminutive and the other members. At that point, Rodney suggested that they take the opportunity to reveal themselves to the public and enact their plan: to rule the world. During the special, whenever someone make a noise around the warehouse (such as the time when Monty Monogram make a sharp gasp upon the villains' plan to take over the world or when Candace Flynn screams out in terror), Diminutive believes that the building is 'just settling', something which the other villains don't buy. Diminutive later participates in helping out round the O.W.C.A. agents and locking them up in the warehouse. He was even delighted that the world was finally under L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s grasp after Rodney uses his new -inizor (which is just ten times the size and strength of Doof's -inator) to move the Earth into perpetual winter. However, the agents were later freed (by a street rat) and engage into another battle with the villains, until Diminutive pointed out that this is just the same brawl back in the ballroom, something which both the agents and villains realize. At that point, Diminutive and the villains all decided to flee away from the warehouse for good. Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Dimwits Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Old Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Gunmen Category:Trap Master Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:On & Off Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Enforcer Category:Supervillains Category:Singing Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Kidnapper Category:Weaklings Category:Hegemony Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Cowards Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Business Villains Category:Fighter Category:Successful Villains